2012 NBA Draft
The 2012 NBA Draft was the 65th annual NBA Draft, which was held on June 28, 2012, at Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. The draft started at 7:00 pm Eastern Daylight Time (UTC), and was broadcast in the United States on ESPN. In this draft, National Basketball Association (NBA) teams took turns selecting amateur U.S. college basketball players and other eligible players, including international players. This draft marked the first time that the first two players selected were from the same school (Anthony Davis and Michael Kidd-Gilchrist were teammates at Kentucky). It also set a record of having six players from one school (Kentucky) being selected in the two rounds of the draft and was the first draft to have the first three selections be college freshmen all from the same conference, the Southeastern Conference. Of the players drafted, 30 are forwards, 21 are guards, and 9 are centers. The 2012 NBA draft marked the third appearance of the Brooklyn Nets. This draft also marks the last draft appearance for the New Orleans Hornets. After the 2012–13 season, the franchise was renamed as the New Orleans Pelicans. New Orleans made their first draft appearance as the Pelicans in 2013. Entrants Early entrants On May 3, 2012, the league announced a list of 67 early entry candidates which consists of 50 collegiate players and 17 international players. At the withdrawal deadline, 11 early entry candidates withdrew from the draft, leaving 49 collegiate players and 7 international players as the early entry candidates for the draft. College underclassmen (All players are Americans except as indicated) *Parker Neal - SF, Michigan (sophomore) *Harrison Barnes – SF, North Carolina (sophomore) *Will Barton – G, Memphis (sophomore) *Bradley Beal – G, Florida (freshman) *J'Covan Brown – G, Texas (junior) *Dominic Cheek – G, Villanova (junior) *Jared Cunningham – G, Oregon State (junior) *Anthony Davis – F/C, Kentucky (freshman) *Andre Drummond – C, Connecticut (freshman) *Dominique Ferguson – F, Florida International (sophomore) *Justin Hamilton – C, LSU (junior) *Maurice Harkless – F, St. John's (freshman) *John Henson – F, North Carolina (junior) *John Jenkins – SG, Vanderbilt (junior) *Perry Jones III – F, Baylor (sophomore) *Terrence Jones – F, Kentucky (sophomore) *Michael Kidd-Gilchrist – G, Kentucky (freshman) *Doron Lamb – G, Kentucky (sophomore) *Jeremy Lamb – G/F, Connecticut (sophomore) *Damian Lillard - G, Weber State (Junior) *Meyers Leonard – C, Illinois (sophomore) *Kendall Marshall – PG, North Carolina (sophomore) * Fab Melo – C, Syracuse (sophomore) *Khris Middleton – F, Texas A&M (junior) *Quincy Miller – F, Baylor (freshman) *Tony Mitchell – SF, Alabama (junior) *Arnett Moultrie – F/C, Mississippi State (junior) *Reeves Nelson – F, UCLA (junior) **Nelson left the Bruins in December 2011 and had been playing professionally for Zalgiris Kaunas (Lithuania) before declaring for the draft. *Austin Rivers – G, Duke (freshman) *Peter Roberson – C, Alabama (junior) *Quincy Roberts – G, Grambling State (junior) *Thomas Robinson – PF, Kansas (junior) *Terrence Ross – G, Washington (sophomore) *Avery Scharer – G, Shoreline CC (WA) (sophomore) *Renardo Sidney – F, Mississippi State (junior) *Jonathan Simmons – G, Houston (junior) *Terrell Stoglin – G, Maryland (sophomore) * Gerardo Suero – G, Albany (junior) *Jared Sullinger – PF, Ohio State (sophomore) *Marquis Teague – G, Kentucky (freshman) *Joston Thomas – F, Hawai i (junior) *Hollis Thompson – F, Georgetown (junior) *Rich Townsend-Gant – F, Vancouver Island U (junior) *Dion Waiters – G, Syracuse (sophomore) *Maalik Wayns – PG, Villanova (junior) *Royce White – F, Iowa State (sophomore) *D'Angelo Williams – G, Notre Dame (CA) (junior) *Tony Wroten – G, Washington (freshman) International players * , Furkan Aldemir – F/C, Galatasaray (Turkey) * , Evan Fournier – G/F, Poitiers Basket 86 (France) * , Josep Franch – G, Murcia (Spain) * , Alen Omić – C, Zlatorog (Slovenia) * , Tomáš Satoranský – G, Banca Cívica (Spain) * , Tornike Shengelia – F, Spirou Charleroi (Belgium) * , Mathieu Wojciechowski – F, Gravelines (France) * , Kostas Papanikolaou - F, Olympiakos B.C. (Greece) Round one Round two Notable undrafted players These players were not selected in the 2012 NBA Draft but have played at least one game in the NBA. References External links *NBA.com: Draft 2012 *ESPN Draft Coverage ESPN.com Category:National Basketball Association Draft